Abandoned and Rescued
by XTahliaX
Summary: She was left for dead he saved her...Shes stubborn and hard headed just like him but shes also detrmined to make him feel again. UNDERTAKEROC
1. Chapter 1

A/N ok so here is a new one, i thought i'd start to post this...please review! thanks!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Her body shivered and her eyes drooped, the rain on her skin was like needles jabbing relentlessly and leaving behind clear scars. She sat against the wall a sad look upon her face and her soaked clothes wrapped around her body. Hours earlier she had a home and a loving boyfriend and now she had nothing but the clothes on her back and the small amount of cash in her bag that couldn't even buy her a meal.

She shivered as the rain continued to pour, harder and harder.

"Ass hole, first he cheats and then kicks me out of the house" she muttered, the alley next to the large sports arena had been the only place for her to hide, and stay out of sight of the people lurking around the streets.

She watched as the people left the arena with smiles and growled angrily, they all had money, homes the love of someone. All she had was ripped away by a bimbo blonde who gave Caleb everything he wanted, a whore off the street who was interested in the money and pleasing his sexual desires. What Caleb hadn't known was he threw out the woman carrying his child, his heir to the business; she knew and was going to tell him, but found him doing the blonde bimbo on the couch in the living room. She screamed and threw things before Caleb picked her up and threw her and her handbag out the door.

"Your useless and worthless Andrea" he had yelled as he shut the door.

She had picked herself up off the floor and walked down the streets until night fell and landed her in the alley she sat in at the present. She wiped what she thought were tears, but with the rain she was unsure. She knew she felt pain, anger and hate towards Caleb, but she felt sadness for her unborn baby.

---

Cars drove from her sight and people talked avidly about the show they had seen, Andrea stood from her spot on the ground and slipped into the arena quietly, she hid from the women walking to the door and ducked into a small room, nothing and no one was in it so she looked around, her eyes fell on the shower in the bathroom and she shed her clothes, the hot water felt like heaven on her skin and she sighed with relief, wrapping herself in a towel she walked out and hung her wet clothes on the edge of the small table and lay back on the soft couch.

She felt her eyes shut and sleep take over, for a little while she slept uninterrupted no dreams and nothing to yell at her for being useless and worthless, but the peace didn't last long. A loud voice boomed and she sat up startled, her eyes focused and she stared wide eyed at the man before her, he had auburn hair, built and had a trimmed beard/mustache. She knew who he was, she had watched wrestling before and she had been a massive fan of him and followed his whole career until her life went down the toilet a month before.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snapped, Andrea sat up straight and stared at him

"Sleeping, what did it look like?" she replied pulling the towel tighter around her

"The arena's shut lady, get dressed and skedaddle!" he ordered

Andrea slid into her clothes as quickly and modestly as she could before dumping the towel on the couch, she left the room quickly with a sigh. Sliding out the door she sat down outside the door and let the rain once again hit her skin, she was now fully awake and aware of her surroundings, this was her new life sleeping out side the sports arena and hoping that the weather would be better than it was currently.

Laying down she prayed that her baby would survive another rough night and that she too would stay alive, she had no choice but to tough it out. Her family had disowned her when she left home at 19, 5 years later her parents died in a car crash, so at 24 she had no living relatives and no life.

---

Mark stepped out the arena door, his mind lingering on the woman who had been in the dressing room, her long fiery hair was wet and disheveled, her Green eyes screamed pain and anger, her light skin looked like she hadn't seen sun in months and she was thin apart from the pot belly that protruded through her top.

He wondered why and how she had gotten into the arena so late and why she was sleeping on a couch as though it was the best thing in her world. Looking around for his truck he noticed a figure lying beside the door and noticed the familiar fiery hair, it was the woman from the dressing room; he cursed out loud and walked over.

"Hey lady wake up" he pushed her arm and she stirred

"You got a habit of waking people who are sleeping?" she asked sitting up and glaring at him, he was getting wet and returning her glare

"You got a habit of doing things illegal and sleeping on the ground?" he retorted

"As a matter of fact, that was the first illegal thing and yes I have a habit of sleeping on the ground it's my life" she snapped, Mark's eye's grew wide and he yanked her off the ground, he noticed as her free hand clung to her belly and furrowed his brow, what the hell was a woman doing sleeping on the ground in the rain for?

"I'm Mark" he introduced himself and let her arm go

"I know, I followed your career until a month ago, I'm Andrea" she replied her hands clutched her belly still and she prayed he didn't notice

"Come on" he started to his truck and she watched him walk off

"I said come one lady" she walked slowly behind him and climbed into the massive truck, he was a man with a temper that was for sure but she had a feeling he was going to be a major part of her life from now on.

---


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thanks for the reviewsd and alerts guys heres number two!

* * *

CHAPTER 2 

She sat quietly in the seat watching the man drive, she felt stupid because she had accepted a ride by a man she didn't know except for his on screen life. Still she felt safer than she had done in a while, she felt as if someone cared, although she knew it was only because he had a conscience and he didn't want to be seen as the man who had left a woman in a car park when he could have helped…or so she thought.

The truck stopped and Mark climbed out, he opened her door and led her into the large ranch, he took her into a room with a single bed and the basic furniture, she stood near the door as he pulled out some clothes and handed them to her, she accepted them gratefully and he nodded.

"Take a shower and get cleaned up, food will be here in about 10 or 15" he said pointing to a door

"OK, hey, thanks" she called out as he left the room, she walked through the door and stared at the massive spa/bath, she shed her clothes quickly and started the hot water. As the bath filled she ran her hand over her small bulging stomach, 3 months along. She smiled at the thought of a son or daughter of her own to cherish a love, something she had not had often from her family. She turned the taps off and slid into the hot water, sighing in happiness as it enveloped her body.

She washed the dirt and grime from her body and hair, she felt revived and ready for a long sleep when she was finished. Drying off, she put on the baggy t-shirt and sweat pants she was given and left the room. She wondered what was going to become of her now that she had no money and was in a house with a half stranger, if he would send her on her way or find her a shelter to stay in. One thing she didn't know was how he'd react to finding out about her baby, he went off about her sleeping in an arena and then about being on the ground what would he do if he found out about her doing all that whilst pregnant.

---

Mark sat in the kitchen thinking, the woman had to have no brains if she was sleeping outside in weather like that, her life or not a smart person would have found a bus stop or something. He didn't need another woman in his life, his previous wives had been useless and worthless, sure he'd loved them in one way or another but they only wanted his money, all of them were the same, the wanted his fame and fortune. His last divorce he had lost his child Angus as well, she had taken him and not got visiting rights or anything.

He wasn't sure if it was his kid, he loved Angus like he was his own blood but each day he found it harder to believe that Angus was indeed his blood. With his ex wife's social life nothing to do with what he had was sure or set in stone, only his distaste for her.

Sipping his coffee he looked up at the stairs as one creaked, the woman walked down and looked around the house, and she looked the same but better, cleaner. She smiled as she looked around and Mark became intrigued. She had not held back on snapping or smart mouthing him at all, yet she looked so calm and peaceful and no where near angry.

"In here" he said when she began to look confused, he frowned he didn't want to have to be nice and take her in for the night, but his mom had taught him manners and politeness.

She walked in and sat on the chair across from him and smiled a little

"Thanks for helping me; I'll be out of your hair in half an hour when my hair is dry" she stated noticing the uncomfortable look on his face.

"Like hell you will" Mark snapped, he may not like having to put the woman up but he sure as hell wasn't going to let her go out in the rain and sleep on the ground

"Look I can tell you don't want me here, you don't like women. Anyone can see that, I'll be out of your hair and you can go back to your antisocial behavior" She retorted

"Listen lady, you ain't leaving this house" he replied giving her a 'try me' look

"I ain't afraid of you, stop me" she replied standing and walking up the stairs, Mark shook his head and followed up the stairs, he was tired and didn't need this woman causing trouble or making him angry, he was going to lay down the law and that was it, tomorrow he'd deal with the rest of the situation.

He pushed open the door to her room and watched as she grabbed her wet clothes, put on her shoes and rubbed her belly, he rolled his eyes as she scowled at him and walked towards the door way. He remained in the way of her escape and inwardly smiled at how angry she looked.

"Move" Andrea ordered

"No, you sit your ass down on that bed and listen to me" he replied , Andrea sat on the edge of the bed, in truth she was tired and didn't want to argue, but he made her mad she knew he didn't want her around, so why not let her go and get out of his hair?

"What the hell is with you?" she snapped

"I could ask you the same question, you want to sleep on the ground?" he replied knowing she wouldn't have an answer

"I-I…you don't want me here so why don't I get out of your hair?" she stuttered, standing and moving swiftly to the door, Mark took two steps and grabbed her around the waist. He stopped suddenly at the feel of a bump and cussed. Now he was seriously pissed first she wanted to sleep outside and now she wanted to sleep outside…pregnant. Mark picked her up kicking and threw her on the bed gently.

"Are you stupid darlin'?" he snapped

"N-no" she choked out


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"You want to kill ya kid?" he asked angrily

"No! I lived out on the streets for a month! Before you came and snatched me from the dirty life I was in! I haven't killed my kid yet and I don't plan to!" Andrea glared

"You will kill it if ya continue on the way you are, now I don't like havin you round but I ain't one to let some one kill an innocent child, you're stayin here with me. I have a friend who'll help ya out for the start. Now get your stubborn ass into bed and sleep." Mark stated defiantly leaving the room.

Andrea glared at him but scooted into the bed craving sleep, the door shut and she sighed.

-------

Andrea woke and rubbed her belly, she had yet to see a doctor about her pregnancy, she needed to get checked out and know once and for all that so far she hadn't hurt her unborn child. Climbing out of bed and slipping on her shoes, she quietly crept down the stairs, sneaking out the front door she set out on a fair walk to the doctors. She didn't want to ask Mark for any more help it was clear from his words last night that he didn't want her around; she figured if she got a check up and then went on her way she'd be fine and he could get back to his own life.

The length of the walk was longer than she had anticipated and she was exhausted when she reached the medical centre, walking in she reveled in the feel of the air conditioning and walked to the nurses office.

"Hi, are there any available appointments?" Andrea asked the nurse quietly

"We have one cancelation, it's in half an hour is that ok?" the nurse replied

"Yeah, thanks" Andrea sat down and waited the half an hour, time passed slowly and she found herself eager to get her appointment over with.

"Andrea Cole" a nurse called, Andrea stood and followed the nurse to a room and thanked her.

-------

Mark walked to his guest room and noticed the empty bed; he furrowed his brow and walked down the stairs hoping she was in the kitchen…nothing. Cursing her existence he grabbed his keys and set out on the drive to town. He called Katrina, a nurse he knew and a close friend of his mate Glenn.

"Trina, you got a patient in there, female pregnant, made an appointment this morning?" he asked, he didn't like the woman but he had told her he would help her and of she goes and runs away.

"Mark, you know this is a medical facility, I can't give you that info" she answered

"Trina forget that shit, she's been on the street and I offered her help. When I find her I'm gonna bust her ass" Mark said steaming

"Mark Callaway don't you dare bust a pregnant woman's ass!" Trina scolded

"I'll see you in a sec" Mark hung up and pulled into the parking lot; if she wasn't here he was going to make sure they kept an eye out for her.

Walking into the medical centre he moved up to the nurse's desk and face top face with Trina, she led him to a room and knocked on the door. He glared at Andrea as soon as he saw her and the doctor began to object.

"Sir you can't be in here!" he objected

"Like hell I can't!" Mark snapped "You young lady are in shit, when this is over you and I are gonna have a long talk" he continued

"Sir if you are not a relative or husband you must leave" the doctor stated firmly, Andrea smirked and Mark glared at the doctor before leaving unwillingly

Mark paced in the waiting room, she was taking her time with the appointment and god knows what she was telling him, he had a feeling he wasn't gonna be happy when he saw her, he didn't even know why he was bothering, the woman had back chatted and insulted him from day dot and he still couldn't find it in himself top throw her out or to leave her in the medical centre.

Lord knows he wanted to get back to his life and not have a disturbance such as her running round and definitely not a little tacker running round in the months to come. Yet he wanted to know what was going to happen, where this path would take him, weather she was more of a spitfire or weather she was like his ex wife, dull and boring.

"Finally" Mark snapped as the object of his thoughts walked into the waiting room

"Thanks doc" she smiled at the doctor and walked past Mark and out the doors into the sun.

"Oi! Lady get back here now" Mark ordered following her out the door

"What?" Andrea asked

"Where the hell you think your going?" Mark asked snippily

"To find a job, sop I can get some money and possibly a place to live, oh and clothes" she replied as she continued to walk. Mark followed closely and grabbed her arm

"You ain't got nothing lady, a pay check ain't gonna buy you a house or clothes, where you gonna live?" Mark asked knowingly

"I don't know, a bus stop…Your cranky as don't want me there I know that much and I ain't gonna ask you to take me in" She retorted, Mark pulled her to the truck and picked her up and dumped her on the seat lightly.

"Sit your ass there and don't move" he snapped, she was definitely turning out to be a spitfire

-------

Andrea scowled as he dropped her on the couch; he was a stubborn man, good looking but stubborn. He had never once used her name and she found it odd, perhaps using her name would mean he would have to acknowledge her as a human and not as a problem he couldn't get out of.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- thanks for the alerts and favs, please review if you read!

* * *

CHAPTER 4

"You know I am capable of walking, you don't have to dump me on shit" she stated rolling her eyes.

Mark left the room and she heard him talking to someone, she knew that he was probably letting of steam to some friend of his and that she should be thankful for his help, but she couldn't bring herself to say thank you to the man. She admired his good looks and if he wasn't stubborn and hard headed she'd probably be more attracted to him.

She watched as he moved around the room next door and smiled, she had him riled up and pissed off, she liked the fact that she got to him as he did to her, standing she walked to the front door and out onto the porch, sitting on the porch swing she thought about her unborn baby, what would she name them and what would she do when they started growing up and asking questions. A tear ran down her face and she tried to hold them in, she didn't want Mark to see her crying, he didn't want her around and neither had her husband. She wiped her eyes as the door opened and a seething Mark walked out.

"Woman, I thought you'd run off again, don't pull that shit" he snapped, Andrea looked at him and rolled her red eyes

"Thought you'd appreciate that, what do you care" she replied, she fought the tears threatening to fall.

"I have a responsibility woman and that is to look after you until you can get. On your feet, now in this house you follow my rules." Mark replied trying to ignore the saddened face and the tears welling in her eyes.

"Ok" she whispered, Mark frowned he had expected her to yell or cuss but she just submitted with out a fight. He sat by her on the porch swing and looked down at her, his heart wrenched. He had been telling himself he didn't care one bit about Andrea or her unborn child but seeing her sad had made him realize that maybe he did care, maybe she was growing on him quickly. Shaking it off he asked the one question that was sure to give him a life history, but he'd bare it just so she'd stop crying.

"What's wrong?" she looked at him like he had two heads and he gave her a 'just answer me' look

"Nothin'" Mark had to give it to her she was stubborn

"Listen darlin', spill it!" he replied

"I was thinking about my baby, what he or she would be called and what would happen when they realize they don't have a daddy" she said quickly. Mark nodded, he could understand that, but he knew there was something else.

"And the rest?" He looked at her with a knowing look

"I wonder what will happen, where I will go when I get the money to get a house, what will happen if my husband or ex husband found out about the child…I need to divorce him" she said sighing. Mark decided then that he was going to help Andrea and stay as friends, nothing more…as long as she was set up in her own place she would be out of his life and he could forget the feeling in the pit of his stomach…something he didn't want.

"Look I own a small house a paddock over, it's perfect for one person…when ya have the kid you'll be set up. When you get a job, you can pay me rent." Mark offered

"I couldn't do that…" Andrea replied

"You're going to like it or not" Mark stated with finality

"Thank you so much" Andrea hugged him and Mark stiffened, she pulled back realizing what she had done and stared wide eyed at him

"Sorry" she whispered standing and walking inside leaving a stunned Mark behind

His first thoughts were of her skin on his, how it felt so soft and smooth. How he wanted to touch it again, the feel of the bump on his stomach had made him all the more aware of her unborn child and he found himself wanting to feel the baby bump again. He shook his head and reminded himself that it was strictly business, she was a tenant now and he was the landlord. No matter how much he wanted her or what he thought he didn't want; she was off limits.

-------

Andrea looked through the paper and found the listed jobs; she scanned through and found a job at a bakery. She rung the number and they told her she would have to come into town and do an interview. She agreed to meet them at 11 am, now all she had to do with tackle the ogre and see if he could take her to town.

She walked over to the couch where Mark was and sat down next to him, she looked at him and bit her lip

"What" he asked

"I have an interview at 11 am at the bakery in town…" she paused and Marked looked at her, put on the clothes you had on before an ill take ya in" he stated looking back at the TV

She thanked him and raced upstairs vowing to pay Mark back.

The drive into town was silent and Andrea kept staring out the window, she didn't look at him because he didn't seem happy that she needed a lift. He dropped her at the bakery and drove off, she walked in and smiled at the man behind the counter, he reminded her of her dad. She went through a half hour interview and it got to the hard part.

"Sir I have one thing to tell you before you make your decision" Andrea said softly, he nodded and she continued "I'm just over 3 months pregnant. I wont beg for you to give me the job, I would appreciate it but understand if you decide not to." She finished


	5. Chapter 5

A/N thanks for the reviews! hope you like this one, please review i like feedback!

* * *

CHAPTER 5

"Miss Cole, thank you for your honesty. I understand you're in a spot of trouble, and would like to offer you the job…you will get maternity leave and your job will be waiting for you after the baby is born and you can return to work...If you pass the week long trial." He smiled and she thanked him profusely

"You start tomorrow" he added, she shook his hand and left the bakery with her new uniforms, she would get to cook and eventually be able to provide for her child, each pay check would go into her own bank account and she would pay Mark the rent and provide for herself.

She walked along the side walk and hummed a happy tune, things were panning out for her and she was happy as could be. She noticed Mark's truck across the road and walked over to it to wait for him, she lent against the door and waited until she noticed him walking along with a giggling woman on his arm, jealousy raged through her at the sight. She didn't know why but she didn't like the sight of Mark with another woman, what could she do though? Mark wasn't hers as much as she wished he was.

Sure she'd put up a front but when he took her in she felt safe and when she hugged him she felt the spark and knew she was falling for the tall hard headed man, sighing she stayed put and waited for him to walk up to the truck.

-------

Mark saw Andrea standing at the truck and sighed how in the hell was he going to explain to Angela that the lady and kid weren't his. Of course he and Angela were not in a relationship, mere friends with benefits and nothing more, he shouldn't have to explain himself but he didn't want to lose the benefits she provided.

"Andrea" Mark said with no emotion

"Mark, and friend" she replied in the same tone

"How'd it go?" he asked, Angela could sense the tension and decided to show Andrea that Mark was hers

"Mark baby who's the chick" Andrea gagged at the sickly sweet tone of her voice

"Yeah Mark baby who am I?" Andrea mocked

"Angela this is Andrea, a friend" Mark answered

"Well just thought I'd let you know I got the job and will be out of your hair soon, see ya back at the ranch" Andrea smiled sweetly and walked off in the direction of the house, Mark watched as she walked of and felt a pang of guilt, he was pleasuring himself and she was walking back to his place to get her small amount of belongings and take them to her new rental house.

He didn't know why but he said bye to Angela and drove off after her, Andrea had gotten to him and when he saw the interaction between her and Angela he felt like he was holding the wrong woman. He wanted to take Andrea in his arms and support her mocking of Angela instead of handling the awkward interaction the way he did. But he was one forrelationships, perhaps it was all guilt...and the raging need to be satisfied he didnt know.

"Get in" he said as he pulled up beside Andrea, she stared at him and kept walking, he followed slowly

"I said get in, don't make me put you in here woman" he threatened

"What about Angela, I don't want to put you out; you can go back to her now. I'll be at your place waiting so you can show me my new place" she replied still walking. Mark stopped the truck and walked after her, her grabbed her gently and placed her in the truck as she objected.

"I'll take you to the place now" he declared

"Don't worry bout me Mark, I'll be fine go back to Angela I'm sure she's pining for you right now" Andrea Snapped

"Andrea, shut that mouth before I put you across my knee" Mark snapped

Andrea shut her mouth for fear of losing her new found life, her new rental house and job. Mark smiled satisfied, she was stubborn but when he laid down the law she shut up and listened. Just the sort of woman he needed mark stopped at the thought…needed, since when had he NEEDED a woman like Andrea?

They pulled up outside Andrea's new house and they climbed out of the truck, he led her inside and he showed her around.

It was a one floor house, with the kitchen to the immediate right of the front door, the living room to the immediate left, there was two bedrooms at the rear of the house and a bathroom next to them. It was all she needed, a room for her and a room for her baby.

"It's perfect" she hugged him and shivered when his hand rested on her back, it wasn't a hug as such but she'd take what she could get. Mark lugged a couple of bags from the truck and put them in the kitchen.

"Here's enough food to last until you get your first pay check, rent starts in two weeks." Mark stated he was unsure of himself; what was Andrea doing to him. She was pregnant and off limits to him but he kept picturing what he could do to her in each room of the house. what he wanted to do...

As he went to leave he felt a hand on his arm, he looked back at Andrea and shivered when she kissed his cheek, he used all his will not to push her against the wall and kiss her to death. Instead he turned unwillingly and left her to her business. he needed to clear his mind and think about what he needed and wanted.

-------

Months passed and Andrea continued to keep in contact with mark, kissing his cheek each time she saw him, hugging him or just touching him, riling him up. She had come to terms with what she was feeling months ago, and now she wanted him to at least come to grip with what he was feeling. She knew the effect she had on him. She could see it, the flush of his skin or the bulge in his pants after she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

Mark would watch her as she walked around the bakery with ease her belly now larger and her skin more radiant that ever. He wanted her so badly but she was pregnant and off limits due to their business relationship…or so he kept telling himself, he knew it wasn't that way at all but would never act on anything. He just didn't want to be in a relationship regardless of what his heart was telling him. She was 7 months pregnant and he still wanted her, he found himself wanting to see her baby and be there for her when it was born, he was turning mushy for a Andrea and he didn't know how long he could keep the façade up.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- thanks for the reviews guys this is a bit short but i wanted to update for you.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Andrea finished work and walked outside to find Mark waiting; she put her pay in her bag and walked up to the truck where he was standing.

"Hey stranger" she smirked as she kissed his cheek

"Get in" he said trying to ignore the tingling on his cheek

He drove her home and she invited him in for coffee. Each time she passed him she would brush up to him lightly or touch him, she knew the effect she was having and she hoped he would crack…and crack he did.

"What the hell are you doing to me woman, I can't be anywhere near ya with wanting to take you on the bench or nearest available space!" he bellowed

"Oh please, you don't think you do the same to me…I get the same way when I'm around you and I'm carrying my Ex's child! I would gladly let you but you never seem to be interested so I settle for being close to you" Andrea retorted

Mark lost it, he grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall, his lips descended on hers and his kissed her with all the pent up passion, she responded with the same fervor. They pulled back for air and Mark stared at her and rubbed his hand down his face, what was he doing, he walked out the door and left quickly before anything could be said.

-------

Andrea sat in her seat and shook her head, the kiss had been everything she had wanted and he had left just like that. Hell he initiated the kiss and then runs, she was confused. Perhaps the baby was the problem, perhaps she wasn't thinking straight and her infatuation with Mark was a case of hero worship, not love.

Packing her bags she decided to go away for a while to another part of the country, she couldn't fly, so she decided to get a friend to take her to the next state where RAW was being held and go to a show, she had saved every penny she didn't need and had a few grand saved. She called Bella and waited until she turned up.

Walking out to her new car, that she had driven once, she put her bags in the back and climbed in the passenger's seat.

She would spend a few days at a hotel, go to RAW and then maybe go home. They drove off and past Marks house and out onto the open road, in a few hours she would be away from him and free to think.

"Thanks Bella, I needed to get away for a while" Andrea said smiling

"No prob's Andy" Bella smiled, she was going to love having Andy's new kid around and had offered to babysit if the time ever arose. They had clicked straight away and became best friends, Bella knew about Andy and Mark's dilemma and figured she would help Andy out in a ny way she needed even if it meant kicking mark's stubborn ass.

They organized to meet in the lobby in 3 days.

The hotel room was spacious, she smiled as the bellhop placed her bags on the floor and she gave him a tip.

"Time to think" she sighed and sat on the bed, to do just that

Why had mark kissed her and then run off was she that bad or was it the baby? That was a definite possibility, or perhaps he didn't feel the spark she had felt. She would give him space but not give up, if she had to she would wait for him to come to his senses.

-------

He watched a car drive past and stormed into the house, she had left without any notice and now he was stuffed, he had let business and pleasure mix and screwed up any chances of anything with her. But where was she running to?

Letting it go would benefit him, until he had cleared his head. She'd be back in a couple of days…he hoped.

The next two days were hectic, Marks temper raged and he broke all connections with Angela, he had come to terms with some of the feelings he had. Like the need to find and protect her or the need to provide a safe place for her, his reasoning was the unborn child.

He was beginning to worry now; two days ago the 7 month pregnant woman who drove him crazy and made him feel like he had never felt…so much so that it had his head spinning, had left and not returned, hell how did she drive?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N again this is short, I wanted to update so here's all 700ish words of it lol. Please review!**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

The third day of her relaxing trip came and so did the long trip home. Andrea was looking forward to getting home but not to facing mark when he came for the rent. He was going to be pissed that she had up and left just like that.

"Don't worry Andy, I'll take your rent to him and that will give you an extra week." Bella said seeing the concerned look on Andy's face

"Thanks, he's gonna be a bear" Andy replied.

-------

Bella pulled up with an envelope in hand, she knocked on mark's door and waited. It was late at night but She was going to have a good talk with mark and tell him exactly what she thought of his words and actions.

"What?" Mark snapped as he opened the door

"Nice Mark what if I was Andy?" Bella asked rolling her eyes and pushing past him.

"What do you want Bella?" Mark snapped

"Giving you Andy's rent for the week…" she began handing him the money "And to tell you that you're an ASS!" She yelled the last word lacing it with venom

"Watch it!" Mark snapped

"You kiss her and run because you don't know what you're feeling! She is confused and hurt, she thinks perhaps your playing her or that the baby is the problem…don't start shit you don't intend to continue!" She spat stalking out the door and driving off.

Mark thought about her words and decided that tomorrow he would go and see Andy…if he had the guts. He would see how he felt in the morning.

He woke with a guilty feeling; sleep had eluded him for most of the night. Bella's words were echoing through his mind…had he been an ASS like she said, he'd head over and talk it out with her or perhaps he would wait…if she was anything like Bella at the moment then he didn't want to make it worse, bad for the baby was his lame excuse.

-------

Andy put the last of her small amount of belongings in the boxes and watched as Bella loaded them into the car, a small 2 room apartment had become available and she had sought it out and paid the bond and 1 weeks rent and was now shifting houses. She had written Mark a short letter explaining and left it in his letter box before they shifted all her things into town and into her apartment.

3 days went by and Andy was ordered to take less shifts, the shop was able to handle business without her constantly working, but it would still allow her some form of income. Bella would check in on her and help with things that Andy found hard. Soon she would be responsible for another life.

-------

Mark re read the letter in his hand. He had found it 3 months ago and had read it many times still not believing she was gone and the reason for why she left.

_Dear Mark,_

_I appreciate everything you have done for me, thank you so much._

_I have found an apartment that is closer to work and better for me and my baby._

_I'm sorry to have been a burden to you and that I wasn't able to say good bye in person._

_I'll find a way to repay you for everything you've done._

_Thank you again, have a good life. Goodbye. _

_Xo Andy _

Mark scowled, he had missed her being around, teasing him with her light touch or her hugs, it had taken him those two months to come to terms with the fact he felt more than strong friendship for the baby bearing woman who crashed into his life all those months ago. She would have had the baby already and he had missed it…he found himself wanting to see the little one. He had searched for Andy all around town, he spent a good amount of the 3rd month trying to pry the answers from her work mates and others but to no avail, and Bella was with Andy on leave so she had help. Grabbing his keys he headed for town, he had never believed the reasons in her letter and now he was going to get answers if he had to beat it out of someone.

"I'll find you Darlin' and I'll get answers and then tan your hide for lying and depriving me of what I want.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- here is number 8, Thanks for reviewing!! Again this is ****shortish**** but a new chapter none the less, ****Please**** review!!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Mark drove down the main street, his eyes scanning the sidewalk for any sign of Bella or Andy. His hopes diminishing with each foot of road; luck was on his side though he just hadn't seen it yet. His eyes finally locked on the figure walking down the road… Bella. He watched as she climbed into a car and drove off; his instincts kicked in and he started following her.

He pulled up a few feet from her car and watched her walk into a small apartment, now was his chance to approach them. What would he say?

He approached the door and knocked, he could hear crying and muffled voices before the door opened.

Andy stood before him, her baby bump only the pot belly he had seen when he first met her, she looked as good as ever and her eyes were wide.

"Can we talk?" Mark asked

"About?" Andy asked confused…the man had been away from her for months and she tried to get over him…apparently not. He still had the same affects on her, which scared her a bit.

"Why you lied and hid from me?" Mark stated with an unhappy look

"Pia is sleeping…Who's at the door?" Bella's voice echoed and then she appeared

"Finally" she gave Mark a 'took you long enough' look before turning and leaving.

"To answer your question…I did what I had to. I couldn't handle it all" Andy answered truthfully

"Handle it…honey you weren't the only one" Mark retorted

Andy walked backwards and let him into the small apartment; she looked him over and stared into his eyes.

"Oh hard for you? You initiated a kiss and ran away…you have no idea what its like to think a man doesn't want you because you're pregnant!" Andy yelled in frustration

"Why'd you leave…I want the truth!" Mark snapped

"Truth! Ok here, I left because I fell for a man who doesn't want me…who NEVER wanted me…who saw me as a charity case! A man who kissed me and ran…who has a temper and drives me crazy! A man who I can't stop thinking about…I have a child to support and I'm not sleeping because YOU keep popping into my head!" she yelled, had she really said all that?

"ANDY!" Bella's voice called and Andy took off down the hall

-------

Andy picked up a crying Pia and tried to hush her

"Did mommy wake you up?" she cooed

"I heard you yelling" Bella said sitting in the rocking chair

"He drives me nuts but I feel so alive and eager to please him…what's wrong with me; the man just returned and I'm a mess!" Andy said annoyed

"Go talk to him again"

Pia had calmed a little and Andy handed her to her auntie Bella, she kissed her baby's head and went back to where Mark was standing.

"Sorry, Pia was crying" Andy was on simmer, if he said one thing wrong she would flip.

"She ok?" Andy nodded and sat on the couch

"I woke her with my yelling" Mark joined her and began to talk

"Can I see her?" Mark asked hopefully

"Uh okay" she led him to Pia's room

Mark held the tiny girl in his arms, shocked that holding her felt so right. Pia shifted and a smile formed on her sleeping face. Andy took her an placed her into her crib before leaving to the living room with Mark. Another talk was in order.

-------

"I was going crazy. I was constantly thinking of you…I read that darn letter over and over darlin' I searched for the last month, askin round about you and Bella. You sure know how to hide" he confessed

"With a psycho ex after you, you have to" she muttered quietly

"WHAT!" Mark was furious, she left for one and put herself in danger as well as Pia in danger.

She was in deep now; she didn't think he'd hear. Now she was in for it.

"Explain!" Mark snapped angrily


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- here is another chapter, thanks for the reviews!! You'll probably hate me! Please review!!!**

CHAPTER 9

"Caleb, found out about Pia. He's been calling…I changed my numbers, moved twice and changed jobs." She explained sadly

"And that's why you hid?" Mark asked unsure

"Partly…"She hesitated "I knew what would happen if you found out, you'd take control and I didn't want to be a burden to you" She finished waiting for him to explode

"Burden me! Darlin you're not a burden. I help who I WANT to help, it may not seem like it but you're not a burden" Mark stated with finality.

"Uh huh and I'm the tooth fairy" Andy retorted

"Little girl…you owe me money then!" Mark quipped cheekily.

"My answer to that is go to hell" she poked her tongue out and sat silently

"You, Pia and Bella aren't safe in town, you need a place he would never find you" Mark said knowingly

"Where in the blue hell would I go? I have to stay hidden, moving somewhere else would help him find me, I want Pia to be out of harms way" Andy wanted to keep Bella safe too

Mark hesitated, he would never say he loved her, last time he got hurt…but if she was with him and Pia was safe with him then he would help.

"Stay with me." He was adamant in his decision

"Bella would go where exactly?"

"She can have your old place and see you whenever, Pia and you would be at my place" Mark answered as if the thought had been in his mind the whole time…that would be a lie

"Oh…" Andy wanted to go with him, it was a good plan but being with him would be hectic, her feelings would be on a rampage and Pia would get attached…not good if the one she's getting attached to don't want her mom or her in their life much more than friends.

"Get your things together, I got the truck and Bella has her car" Mark ordered

"Don't order me round Cave man" Andy left the room grinning

--------

Caleb watched as his ex and his new born daughter left their apartment with a tall man. His anger boiled, that bitch was running again! He stepped out of the car and ran over to where she and her friends were standing.

"You bitch!!" He yelled pointing a hand gun at Andy.

"C-Caleb, don't do anything stupid" Andy begged holding Pia closer

"Stupid? Like hiding my daughter stupid?" He asked angrily

Mark stood eager to take Caleb out but restrained himself for everyone's safety. Andy was being as brave as possible trying to protect Pia and Bella was frozen to the spot in horror. Why hadn't they moved towns instead?

"No stupid like banging a bimbo in our house, you cheating asshole!" Andy's temper flared

"You whore! Why did you hide the fact I had a daughter!" he snapped

"Do you think I'd let a cheating ass know my baby…I'd rather her have no father than you for one" Andy handed a crying Pia to Bella and took a step towards Caleb.

"She's mine!" he barked

"I carried her, gave birth and provide for her. Who do you think the courts will support!" Andy took another step forwards

"Hand her over!" Caleb ordered thrusting the gun towards Pia's direction

"Take me, do what you want but leave Pia alone!" Andy was near tears

Caleb grabbed Andy's arm and pulled her against him with the gun to her temple.

--------

Mark tensed; no way was Caleb leaving with Andy or Pia. He loved Pia like one of his own…although he had only met her today yet when he held her he felt an instant connection.

"Let her go!" he barked at Caleb

"Not in your life" Caleb pressed the gun harder into her temple.

Andy squealed in horror, her face had paled and she was teary. "Caleb…please don't" she whimpered as he tightened his grip on her.

A gun shot rung through the air as Mark took his chance to lunge at the pair taking them to the ground.

Blood trickled through the mass of bodies…Someone had been hit by the bullet. But who


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- ok so i know you want to know who got shot so here you go. thanks for reviewing and please review this!!! **

* * *

Bella stood over the mass of human bodies below her trying to figure who was injured, a moan came from below and Andy rolled out from under both men who were struggling.

"Ow" she groaned in Pain

Bella rushed to her side with Pia in her arms, "Andy you ok?!" Bella asked frantically.

"I think so, no blood that I can tell of" Andy replied.

"Mark ok?"Andy winced at the thought of mark being hurt; she whipped out her cell and got ready to dial 911

Mark stood from the ground a blood soaked shirt clinging to his stomach; he looked down at Caleb and sighed. Andy raced over and checked mark over before turning to the man who had caused her so much pain.

"Caleb, what have you done" she sighed putting pressure on his stomach wound

"Call 911" she snapped as she tried to stop the bleeding, she may not love him anymore or want him near her child but he was her first love and friend she ever had, and as much as he hurt her, he was human and she couldn't watch him die.

"They're on their way" Mark stated coolly

"Hold on Caleb" Andy said encouragingly

"Andrea, I'm sorry…I just wanted my daughter, I didn't want your boyfriend raising her!" he gasped

"Wrong way to go about it" Andy hissed

"Tell Carla I love her…address in my wallet, I'm sorry…Andy don't hate me please" he whispered the last part his voice laced with pain

"I don't hate you" she cooed as his eyes closed and breathing ceased

Andy felt a tear slid down her cheek as the paramedics moved her away and tried to get him back. She walked to mark and fell into his open arms, losing Caleb had hit her harder than she thought it would.

---------

After all Caleb had done mark was surprised that the hard headed woman before him had caved in and helped the ass hole. He found that he admired her caring nature and her willingness to help those in need. Even if they did screw her over in the worst way possible

"You ok Darlin?" he asked looking down at Andy

"Yeah, I will be" she nodded

"Here you go mommy" Bella handed Pia to Andy and hugged her

"Thanks Bella" Andy looked at her baby and smiled she had someone to live for, a reason to continue…Pia

---------

Near 6 months later and Andy felt as though all her worries were over…well all her Caleb worries any way. Her job was going well; she and Bella were doing alternate shifts so Pia had a familiar person with her. Mark had become quite attached to Pia and was often found playing with her or rocking her to sleep.

"Hey" Andy smiled as Mark held Pia

"Hey Darlin" He said softly as he placed Pia in her Crib, Mark had insisted she move in anyway. Bella had taken the near by house and all thing were peachy…well most things.

"She's getting attached cave man"

"I am too, I love the little girl as if she were mine" Mark said smiling down at Pia.

"Well she ain't yours" Andy turned to leave

Mark decided it was now or never; he had never been so sure in his life. From day dot he had felt a connection with Andy, he tried denying the feelings for a long time and came to terms with them when she left. Now all he had to do was tell her what he was feeling…how?

"What if I wanted her to be?" Mark said suddenly causing Andy to stop

"What?" she spun around with fire in her eyes

"You heard me" he replied

"Pretend I didn't or that I have selective hearing" she retorted wanting to confirm his words

"I said What if I wanted her to be?" he repeated

"How in the hell would that work exactly or do you cavemen not think things through?" she asked staring into his eyes

"Darlin' I'm in love with ya, it's my backwards way of saying I want to be with ya, if ya want me" Mark stated as if it was obvious

"Want a smart mouth, hard headed, stubborn Caveman? Are you insane!" she asked

* * *

**A/N this one is nearly over lol BUT i will be starting on a new one soon!! please review!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- here is the final ****chapter,**** I'll be writing a new story over the holidays…all of ya'll have a great Christmas!!! Please Review!! THANKS TO TAKERSGURL35 FOR HER HELP WITH THIS CHAPTER!! **

* * *

CHAPTER 11 

Mark stood with a glum look on his face; she had rejected him and not even done it nicely

"Hell yeah!" She finished with a smile

Mark was relieved and scooped her up in his arms, kissing her hard; Andy returned the kiss with equal passion and fervor

"Darlin, you had me scared for a minuet" he admitted

"I know, had to make you suffer a little" she smirked

"Well I think a punishment is in order, a good spankin' or something else more enjoyable" He smirked back at her and carried her off to the bedroom.

Mark pulled Andy in his arms, and he bent his head and kissed her. Andy stopped and just melted into the kiss, there's no way she could resist this, she loved the man.Andy sighed as his tongue slid in her mouth, teasing and tasting hers.

Mark pulled away and lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed laying her down. Andy could find no words as he undressed in front of her, she was paralyzed. She watched as his shirt came off and she about passed out at the site of his muscular chest and arms.

Her breath left her when his jeans slid down and off to reveal his huge erection, she swallowed hard.

"Don't worry baby, it will fit." He said winking at her.

Andy blushed at the fact he could read her thoughts so easily. He bent and slowly undressed her, brushing her naked body with his finger as he did. Finally he was done and he spread her legs and lay between them and started by sucking her nipple in his mouth, as his fingers ran over the other, causing them to pebble under his tongue and finger.

Andy groaned and arched her body against him, needing more.

"Soon baby." He whispered against her breast.

Andy ran her finger through his hair and he continued to lick and nibble her breasts. Mark knew he couldn't wait much longer, he had to have her. His big fingerslid between her legs and he found her wet and ready.

"Andy you're so wet for me honey." He whispered.

Andy just whimpered as he slid his finger deep in her heat. Mark couldn't take any more, he nudged at her wet opening with his shaft, sliding in her slowly, Andy moaned, she had never felt this filled by man. Mark groaned as he sheathed himself in her fully, he stopped for a moment, trying to control the sensations.

"Mark…Please." Andy begged moving her hips.

Mark smiled down at her and kissed her deeply, his tongue playing with her, and he started thrusting slowly into her wet core. Andy moaned and sucked at his tongue, she had never felt anything like this in her life. It was so good; she never knew sex could be like this. Mark moaned, she was so tight around his shaft, he moved faster, needing release.

Andy ran her hands down his back and gripped his ass trying to push him to go faster, he took the hint and started thrusting his hips against her. Andy moaned and whimpered and finally screamed as the surge of pleasure wash over her.

Mark growled as he felt her muscles tighten around his shaft, his lips covered hers once again, and he grunted with effort as he felt his climax was over him. Mark kept moving in her till his climax receded. He rolled off her and pulled her into his arms.

It was final, they were a family. Not by law but a bond that the law couldn't fathom…love.

"I love you mark" Andy whispered

"I love ya too Darlin" Mark replied kissing her nose.

Andy sighed happily, her life was on track. She didn't care if they married or not, having Mark and Pia in her life was enough for her.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you for following this story!! I ****luv**** all of ****ya****!! Please review!**


End file.
